Rise From Nothing
by Blacksoul98
Summary: When Ichigo starts having dreams that confuse the substitute he goes to Toshiro Hitsugaya for help. Together the two become close friends and something even closer as they unlock powers that they didn't even know existed.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or any of the chracters

Chapter One: The Dreams of Blue

Ichigo Kurosaki sat up panting; his body covered in sweat. For the last couple of months he had been having the same dreams over and over again. In the repeating dreams his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, would be standing before him trying to speak. The zanpakuto's words never reached him. When Ichigo ran to Zangetsu, blue flames would erupt everywhere. The strange thing was that the flames nevered burned him. Instead they filled him with power.

The substitute soul reaper sighed and collapsed on the bed. His eyes gazed at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of his home. Downstairs he could hear the faint sound of pans clanking and crashing together, meaning that Yuzu would be starting breakfast soon. Closer he heard the slow, deep breathing of Rukia as she slept deeply in the closet.

His wondering thoughts settled on the sleeping soul reaper. She was stationed in Karakura Town with other soul reapers, the captain of the Tenth Squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lietenant Rangiku Matsumoto, the two eleventh squad member Ikkaku and Yumichika, along with Renji Abarai. They had been sent by Yamamoto to keep an eye out for arrancars and espada alike.

The strawberry sat up and got off the bed, streaching. He realized that he heard the sound of muffled talking and looked down. His left foot was ontop of Kon's face. The lion plushie was kicking and wiggling trying to get free. He slowly moved his foot and waited for the outburst that the mod soul was going to have. Kon wasn't won to disappoint.

" You bastard," yelled Kon, jumping to his feet. " Do you know how much your feet stink."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he stepped on the plushie toy again. " Shut up you, idiot! Rukia's still asleep."

When, he moved his foot again Kon didn't throw a fit, he only glared at the substitute. " You know you should go talk to that captain kid. When Rukia came home last night she was dead on her feet. These constent night patrols are running her down."

Ichigo didn't look at him and changed into diffrent outfit. When changed into something nice he walked out of the room and downstairs. Yuzu looked up at her brother and grinned.

" Ichigo! Good morning."

The redhead grinned softly at his little sibling and said," Good morning Yuzu."

The young girl tilted her head in confusion and said," You usually don't wake up this early. Is something wrong Ichigo?"

The substitute shook his head and said," No, you don't have to worry Yuzu. Anyway, I'm going out for a walk to clear my head is all."

" But wait," Yuzu said, fantically. " You haven't had any breakfast yet."

" I'm not hungry. I'll be back later Yuzu." With this the strawberry left the house

Ichigo walked and thought at the same time, which shockingly was hard for him. His mind couldn't focus on one thing for more then a moment. It made him want to scream out his fustrations to the sky. He only lowered his head and glared at the ground. With his eyes on the ground he didn't noticed he was about to collide with someone, until it was to late.

Ichigo's shoulder bumped into the other causing them to stummble. The redhead looked up ready to apologize, but grimced instead when he set his eyes on the person he bumped into. It was clear the person was someone who didn't stay out of trouble. The man had a shaved head and tattoos covering the whole body. He was in raggy clothes and with a dangerous scrowl on his face. Ichigo looked around and saw not far from them was a group of people dressed similar to the man before him.

Ichigo had fought a gang before, but he usually had Chad with him and also they weren't usually this many. He not knowing what to do squared his shoulders and said," I don't want any trouble. I'm sorry for running into you that was my bad."

The gang member snorted and snapped," With a face like that it's hard to believe. It makes me want to teach you a lesson in manners."

The strawberry fought the urge to roll his eyes and thought, _How typical._ The gang member wasn't done talking however, his voice catching the attention of the other members of the gang, who slowly surrounded him.

" I let you off with a warning if you acutally apologize like one should."

Ichigo didn't say anything, only glared at the gang member as his mind tried to think of a way out of the situation he had gotten himself into. When silence was the only thing to answer the gang member as if by a silent command they all jumped Ichigo at once. At first the strawberry held his own, kicking and punching all who got near with ease, but he got overwelmed by how many people they were.

One tripped him and made him fall to the ground. Ichigo growled and tried to get back on his feet, but the gang started kicking him. He tried to shield his face and stomach, but failed. One well placed kick got him on the lip, spliting it. Another on his stomach causing him to cring and lose his breath. Two more kicks got him on his face and head. He fought to stay awake, but unconsciousness was sneaking up on him.

When the darkness was about to take over in his mind he saw the blue flames once more. He was filled with power he had only felt in his dreams. The rush of power had overcome the darkness that had tried to suck him in. He leaped to his feet and pushed through the gang running as fast as he could, because even with this new rush he couldn't take them all on at once.

He heard the gang try to chase him for a while, but they eventually gave up yelling curses at him and threatening him. He ran until he felt like he was a good distant away from them before stopping. When he quit running all the power that he had been running on was gone and he almost fell over with exhaustion. He ached all over and couldn't breath well.

He looked around and saw people giving him a wide berth along with some akward looks. He blushed lightly and walked slowly thinking that he could stop by Inoue's place. Maybe she could heal him a little so he wouldn't stick out so much, plus she was close by anyway.

The walk was slow and painful, each step making his wounds throb. Finally, he reached Inoue's apartment and leaned against the door for a moment to get his barings then knocked. He waited a few minutes before the door opened up. He blinked a couple times and tilted his head to the side.

" Toshiro?"

The captain looked at the substitute for a moment, his shock hiddened well. Kurosaki was injured pretty bad. His lips were split open and still bleeding lightly. He left eye was swollen and almost completely shut. He was breathing funny and tilting the side, not putting much weight on his right leg.

When Toshiro had agreeded to house sit for Orihime, while she and Rangiku went shopping this wasn't what he expected. He focused back to the strawberry and only opened the door wider. Ichigo blinked and limped inside slowly. Toshiro closed the door and locked it, before speaking.

" You look like you went to Hell for a visit Kurosaki," he said, eyeing the wounds again.

The strawberry looked sheepish and replied," I don't think Hell would have been so cruel to me."

He went to the living room and collapsed on the floor. The small captain rushed forward to help, but slowed down when Ichigo slowly sat up. Even as injured as he was, he didn't want people to pity him. An aspect to admire from the rash teenager, and as much as Toshiro hated to admit it to anyone he did admire the boy.

" So," Ichigo began," where did Orihime go?"

Teal eyes blinked slowly and the captain answered," Shopping. Knowing Rangiku, she'll keep Inoue out for a while."

Ichigo winced at this and looked down at the ground. The captain blinked and said," You were hoping that she would heal you weren't you?"

The substitute nodded and slowly found his footing. " Yeah, but if she isn't here it's alright. I'll just go home and take care of it myself."

Toshiro sighed and moved to where Ichigo had sat down, before snapping," Sit down idiot. I can heal you. I might not be Captain Unohana good, but I can still heal small wounds."

The red head stared at the captain for a moment before grinning slowly. " Thank you, Toshiro."

The captain glared and waited for Ichigo to sit down again. When, Ichigo had settled down; Toshiro set to work, healing his face. For a couple of minutes they sat in silence until Toshiro asked," Do you mind taking your shirt off? I need to see the damage."

Ichigo blushed and slowly took off his shirt. Toshiro's eyes widened both from shock and embarassment. Ichigo's whole torso was black and blue, showing some internal bleeding. Embarassment simply because Ichigo was more fit then he had originally thought. His abs were well formed and made Toshiro want to touch them for some odd reason. Ichigo cleared his throat and that was enough to make Toshiro fall out of his thoughts. The young prodigy looked away fighting a blush and glaring at the ground.

The captain took a deep breath and said," The damage is too great. I can do simple healing spells, but I'm not that good in it. I'll call Rangiku to tell them to get here soon. You are suffering internal bleeding and the longer we wait the worst it gets."

Ichigo nodded and muttered," Thank you, Toshiro."

Teal eyes narrowed and he captain whipped his head to glare at the strawberry as he snapped," Captain Hitsugaya is my title and what you should call me."

Then he asked," What happened?"

" Oh," Ichigo said, looking at the teal eyes. " This was nothing more then a street fight. I was simply out numbered and couldn't defend myself."

Toshiro shook his head and stated," A coward's way to fight. Plus, it's shocking that the great Ichigo Kurosaki got this injured from such a simple fight."

" I'm not great, Toshiro."

The tenth division captain looked at Ichigo and said," Your not exactly nothing either Kurosaki. A soul reaper who is still human, but also defeated two of Soul Society's most powerful captain. Learned your bankai in only three days. You might not be great, but you are something."

With this the captain got up and went to make t call. While, he walked away Toshiro could feel Ichigo's gaze follow him. It unsettled him in more ways then he could think of. When the ice captain got out of the room he whipped out his phone and dialed Matsumoto's number. It rang for a minute before answered.

" HELLO, Captain!"

Toshiro cringed and shouted," You idiot! You don't have to yell."  
" Well, I was just so excited that I couldn't contain it in any longer."

A hand went through snow white hair, Toshiro fighting to yell at his lieutenant. After taking a deep breath he spoke more softly. " I need you to get Inoue here as soon as possible. Ichigo has been injuired greatly and I can only heal so much of it."

Matsumoto's voice was serious for a moment when she asked," What happened?"

" It wasn't Arrancars who did it. Ichigo told me it was a simple street fight, but he still got beat up pretty bad."

" We'll be there soon, Captain."

With this Toshiro hung up the phone and went back into the living room. Ichigo looked lost in thought, his eyes dazed and confused. The white haired captain hesitated and called out softly.

" Are you okay, Kurosaki?"

It took a moment and Ichigo's eyes landed on the captain. " Toshiro."

" What's wrong?"

The strawberry lowered his head and said," I was just thinking is all. My mind can't seem to focus on much though. I don't understand."

Then, his head shot up and he whispered, all excited," Maybe you can help me!"

Toshiro blinked and sat down. He stared hard at the strawberry and observed him. Bags were under his eyes showing he hadn't been sleeping well and his eyes were not focused on the captain even though he was sitting right next to him.

" Help with what exactly?"

Ichigo looked confused as if he didn't understand, and then he grinned. He went to vivid detail of the dream that continued to happen. Toshiro was complexed and thought hard. Ichigo had already done bankai and everything else. What could his zanpakuto be saying. Unless, Toshiro stared hard at Ichigo, Zangetsu was showing him that Ichigo had a lot of unused potential.

The captain opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't able to say anything because Inoue and Matsumoto barged in the door. They were quick to smother Ichigo, who looked pitifully confused. Toshiro made his way out of the room silently thinking that with the right amount of training Ichigo could figure out what Zangetsu was trying to say. Before the captain walked out of the door, he looked back. Ichigo was surrounded by the light of Inoue's powers, but his chocolate eyes were staring at suddenly found it impossible to move. He was sinking into those eyes and he couldn't find it in himself to look away. The young captain took a deep breath and focused on the eyes. This time they were clear and asking a question. _Will you help me, Toshiro?_

Toshiro had a lot to worry about and he really didn't have the time to worry about the substitute soul reaper. Yet, he found himself nodding to the unspoken question. Ichigo gave him a small grin and looked away releasing him from those captivating eyes. Toshiro stared at him for a moment, and then proceeded to walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or any of the chracters

You know even though I'm writing this fanfic, my mind is a whirl in itself. IchiHitsu is one of my favorite pairings out there. I'm glad to be able to write a story of my own. So please enjoy the story. Thank you.

Chapter Two: A Storm of Revelations

Zangetsu looked up at the sky. The usually blue sky was black and flashing with lighting, yet no sound of thunder echoed through the skies.

" Old man," snapped a snarky voice.

The spirit slowly looked down and saw Ichigo's hollow staring at him with those those dark calculating eyes. The hollow looked at the sky and snapped," I'm guessing the change is causing the sky to be this way."

" That's correct." Was the simple answer Hichigo recieved.

The hollow looked at Zangetsu and asked," How do you think the King will do with this, Zangetsu?"

The spirit only returned his gaze to the sky and thought, _The only way for the change to be complete is if Ichigo is ready to complete the change and accept all together. Who knows if he is ready or not._

...

Toshiro was walking rather quickly looking annoyed with life. The sun was beating down on him, causing him to sweat. Hyorinmaru roared his outrage of the weather deep in Toshiro's soul. The icy captain snorted and continued to walk. The destination was the Kurosaki Clinic. The small captain had promised the substitute that he would help and he would keep the promise.

The ice dragon in his soul stated, _You never really promised anything, master._

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he set his shoulders. The weather was making the dragon edgy and saying things he wouldn't normally say. However, there was truth in his words. Toshiro had never actually promised to help, but Ichigo was a comrade and he would help his comrade the best to his abilities.

He turned into another street and saw the Clinic. Toshiro walked across the street and went to the door. He stopped and felt around for spirital pressure. Ichigo was in the house, along with Rukia. The tenth divison captain sighed and knocked on the door. It was a minute or two, but the door opened. Ichigo's brown eyes looked at him for a second and then he smiled.

" Toshiro! What are you doing here?"

The captain's eyebrow twitched and he snapped," Are that much of an imbecile, Kurosaki? You asked me to help you, remember?"

Ichigo bended over and started roaring of laughter. Toshiro leaned back and blinked. What was so funny? Not being able to rein himself he reached over and smacked Ichigo on the head. The strawberry yanked back up trying to glare at the short captain, but failing. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Ichigo sighed and smirked at the captain.

" Don't worry Toshiro. My mind might not be right at the moment, but I would never forget that we had plans. It's just the face you had when you thought I had forgotten."

The captain looked at the substitute and stated," You must have a dry sense of humor then. I don't think it was very funny." Yet, his mind wasn't in his words, he was thinking about what Ichigo had said. _I would never forget that we had plans._ What did that mean?

Ichigo tilted his head and asked," Hey Toshiro, do you want to come inside?"

The captain shook his head and said," We're going to Urahara's. We are going to be training there."

Ichigo nodded and stepped out of the house closing the door. Toshiro watched curiously and asked," Are you not going to say good-bye?"

The strawberry shook his head and said," Nobody to say good-bye to. Rukia's still asleep. In fact if you hadn't come I would have probably went for a walk."

" Hmph. I think you shouldn't be allowed on walks if they end up like the one I saw."

Ichigo chuckled and walked past Toshiro and continued on his way. The captain, jogged to catch up. He looked up at the taller man and asked," Have you still been having the dream?"

A slight nod answered him and Toshiro huffed. It was true that the small captain wasn't much of a talker, but something about Ichigo's behavior intrigued him for some odd reason. He observed Ichigo's face. The bags were still under his eyes only worst then they had been. It was obvious that the substitute hadn't gotten much sleep lately. They walked for a moment until Ichigo asked," Doesn't it seem oddly hot today?"

The icy captain blinked and looked at Ichigo. Since, he had been in the strawberry's presence the feeling of the heat had not bothered him. In fact he barely noticed it. However, he couldn't help the snide comment that came out of him.

" I have an ice zanpakuto. Of course I notice when it's hot outside."

Ichigo nodded and asked," How about we get some ice cream then?"

Teal eyes stared at the substitute in confusion, not knowing what ice cream was. Ichigo chuckled and walked to an ice cream vendor motioning for the captain to follow. Ichigo got to the man and said," One vanilla and one strawberry please."

The man smiled and nodded. He set to work getting the ice cream on a cone then handed them both to Ichigo, who handed Toshiro the vanilla. When the substitute had paid they continued on their way. Toshiro was curious of the thing in his hand. It was cold and seemed to be melting. He glanced at Ichigo who was licking the strawberry humming to himself. He glanced back to his cone and slowly poked out his tongue touching the ice cream.

It numbed his tongue, which didn't really worry him much. He hesitated and then, like Ichigo gave the ice cream a lick. His eyes widened at the flavor that erupted on his taste buds. The captain wasn't usually a fan for sweets, but this one he could make an exception for. He licked the ice cream enjoying the cool and sweet treat. Ichigo looked over at his happy companion and laughed. Toshiro looked back at him, but continued licking the frozen treat.

" Who would have thought you would like ice cream?"

Toshiro took a break from licking and said," It's not bad. Sweet, but not overly so. I especially like the flavor."

Ichigo hummed and answered," It's vanilla. Mine's strawberry."

The captain inwardly smirked and stated," I hope it's not canniblism, then."

Brown eyes widened and looked at the ice captain. " Don't tell me that the icy captain known as Toshiro Hitusgaya just made a joke?"

Pale cheeks flushed red and Toshiro snapped," It's Captain Hitsugaya. It isn't hard to remember now is it Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and said," I never been one for such formal things. Besides your my friend, I feel like I shouldn't have to use titles with you." Toshiro sighed and returned to his slowly melting treat. They stayed silent until they reached Urahara's shop.

Ichigo saw one of the kids, Jinta, and said," Is Urahara in there?"

The kid glared at Ichigo and nodded. " Yeah, I think he's going through some of the merchandise in the back."

The strawberry nodded and walked into the store; Toshiro was quick to follow. They walked to the back of the store where they saw the store owner and a black cat.

" Urahara, Yoruichi," greeted the strawberry.

The shop owner grinned at Ichigo and asked," What can I do for you today, Ichigo?"

The strawberry motioned to Toshiro, who sighed and said," I've come to use your training area."

Urahara tilted his head and asked," What's going on?"

" Training."

The captain's short answers were strict, showing that he wasn't going to go into detail. The ex captain shrugged and said," Feel free to use it then."

Toshiro nodded and went to the door. Ichigo waved at Yoruichi, who seemed to be asleep, but he didn't know for sure and followed the captain. When they entered the training ground Toshiro looked at Ichigo and asked," Do you have your badge with you?"

The red head nodded and dug into his pockets for it. When, he took it out he pushed it against his chest. Ichigo suddenly was out of his body dressed like a soul reaper, Zangetsu stripped onto his back. He looked at Toshiro and found that he was out of his gigai.

" So what are we doing Toshiro?"

The captain smirked and reached behind him to grip his sword. " The first thing I'm going to do it fight you."

Ichigo took a step back and asked," Why would you want to do that?"

Toshiro unsheathed his sword and pointed Hyourinmaru at the substitute. " I want a chance to tire you out before I do anything. If Zangetsu is showing you these dreams then maybe he's showing you it's time to learn something else. Fighting seems the best way to teach you."

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and whirled it around, getting into his fighting stance. " The least boring way at least."

They both froze staring at each other, waiting for the first sign of movement. After a moment passed they realized that nothing was going to happen they charged at each other starting a dance of glinting blades and battle cries.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Bleach or any characters

...

Chapter 3

The captain and the subsitute had been fighting for a while, lost in the dangerous dance that they were engaged with. Toshiro was shocked by the substitute's endurance, even in his tired state. The strawberry was an dangerous opponent. The captain was also amazed by the way Ichigo fought. He seemed to get so immersed in the fight, his body moved as if he knew the next move the icy captain was going to make. When, Toshiro sent an ice dragon his way and Ichigo dodge. The teen had figured out his fighting style rather quickly. Ichigo smirked in the captain's direction, causing the other to narrow his eyes.

The subsitute was edging him on and as much as he hated to admit it, Toshiro fell for those mocking eyes. He let out a low growl that sounded much like the beast that resided in his soul. Ichigo's eyes seemed to glow in the answer of the call and his body tensed. The captain gathered his strength and sent two dragons to the subsitute soul reaper with all he had. Ichigo felt the power that the blue flames gave him, and acted on instinct. He raised Zangetsu and whispered," Getsuga Tensho."

The blade of soul energy came out of the blade, but it was different. It was in the shape of blue flames that disintegrated the dragons and rushed at Toshiro. The captain's teal eyes widened and he leaped back, getting out of the way last second. When, his feet steadied on the ground; he felt a blade press into his throat. He looked behind him and saw Ichigo, staring at him with glowing silver eyes. The blue flames of the Getsuga surrounded them, giving Ichigo an majestic look. The breath in the captain's lungs disappeared, making him breathless.

" Do you give up, Toshiro," the subsitute whispered. Toshiro blinked and then lowered his head, nodding. The blade moved away from his neck and was returned back on Ichigo's back. The blue flames disappeared and Ichigo's eyes returned to their light brown. At first Ichigo blinked until he collapsed on the ground.

The captain was quick to assist his friend. Ichigo looked dazed and more tired then before, but fine. He shot the captain a grin and stated," That wasn't the worst spar that I was involved in."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and asked," Are you okay, Kurosaki?"

His answer was a nod and the captain spoke again. " I'm going to ask if those are the blue flames that are in your dreams."

"Yep. I'm shocked that I did that honestly. Usually, Getsuga Tensho is just a burst of spiritual energy."

Toshiro asked," Have you trained with the flames before? You controlled them well."

Ichigo looked so confused that Toshiro felt a wave of sympathy. This teen didn't know what was going on with him, and the way it was going the young captain was as clueless. The captain put a dainty hand in his snowy hair and said," Honestly, I don't know what to do. My suggestion is to speak with your zanpakuto. It might help."

" I tried," muttered Ichigo, his face stressed. " He said that a change was coming and then I'm back in the real world. If Zangetsu dosen't want to tell me I'm just going to have to figure it out myself."

Toshiro was confused and looked at the soul reaper. His zankpauto knew what was happening and didn't want to tell its wielder was odd. His sword, Hyorinmaru never did such things with him. _His sword isn't me either, Toshiro,_ whispered the ice dragon. The snowy haired captain sighed and said," Let's get back in the bodies. Maybe Kisuke will be able to figure it out."

He was shocked to see Ichigo shaking his head. " Nah, I don't want Old Hat and Clogs to find out just yet. Who knows how much of a panic it will cause."

" If this is a liability then you must get over it quickly, Kurosaki," snapped Toshiro, glaring at the other. Ichigo only blinked in confusion.

The icy captain rolled his eyes and explained. " You are our trump card in the fight against Aizen. If you are out of the game, then who knows where we will be."

" I'm pretty sure that you will be fine without me in this war," stated Ichigo, his face bored and he was looking at the side.

" All the same having someone as powerful as you on our side would bring peace to a lot of people," reasoned Toshiro. Ichigo shook his head and made his way to his body.

" Come on, Toshiro. That training got me tired, so let's get something to eat."

" Hey listen I still have some ideas that might help," said the captain. Ichigo only shrugged and spoke softly.

" If Zangetsu dosen't want to talk then I really don't know what to do. The old man usually talks in riddles and dosen't make much sense sometimes, but I'll figure it out after a while."

Teal eyes stared at the red head. The teen had so much potential. A worthy opponent and friend to anyone. He was a natural leader if the stories from Rukia and Renji were anything to go by. Maybe when the war was over the captains might give the rank to him. He quickly shook the thought from his mind. The subsitute still had a life to live and it would be selfish of Soul Society to force the decision on him.

So the captain made his way to his gigai and said," It's Captain Hitsugaya to you and what did you have in mind?"

Ichigo grinned and said," You'll see."

...

Toshiro looked down at a bowl of ramen and stated," Ramen."

Ichigo, who was slurping down a bowl, said," This is the best ramen shop in Karakura Town. Come on taste it. It won't kill yea."

Teal eyes glared at Ichigo and snapped," I didn't say it would, but by the way you made it sound I thought it was going to be something diffrent."

Ichigo grinned and said," Please, I don't like all that diffrent stuff. The simple things work just fine for me. I got you beef by the way."

The Tenth Divison captain looked at his food and grabbed chopsticks. Ichigo stopped eating and stared hard at the other. The captain eyed both the food and the teen beside him suspiciously; gathered up his courage and took a bite of the noodles. As soon as the food hit his tastebuds his eyes widened. The flavor was so diffrent and tingled his mouth. It was very diffrent from the ice cream he had earlier, not as refreshing but just as good.

Ichigo laughed at his reaction and said," The people who run this shop say it's a family recipe that makes it taste so good. They all say they'll take it to the grave with them."

Toshiro didn't answer. He was to busy stuffing his face with his food. Ichigo chuckled and continued eating himself. When, they were both done Ichigo ordered some to go and when they walked out he handed it to Toshiro. The short captain was shocked and looked at it in confusion. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

" I know you like it, so here you go. Who knows when you'll have some free time to get some yourself."  
Toshiro fought a smile, but he couldn't stop his eyes from softening and whispered," Thank you, Kurosaki."

" It was nothing," Ichigo said, glancing at the sky. Then, he looked at the captain excitment shining in them.

" Hey, since you don't know much about this world how about I show you some things. You'll have fun I promise."

Toshiro wanted so much to say yes, but fought the urge. He shook his head and said," I declined my duties this far, Kurosaki. Maybe next time if I have some free time, I'm sorry."

" It's fine," said Ichigo, grinning. " You have things to do perfectly understandable."

Toshiro was about to walk away when someone knocked into him, causing him to drop his food and fall to the ground. He watched as noodles fell out of the container; rage filling him quickly.

" Hey watch it you midget," snapped a fat man with piercings. He glared at Toshiro in anger.

" I think I should be saying that to you," growled Toshiro, who got to his feet, glaring at the man with all he got.

The man chuckled and said," Please. You got guts kid, but you are just a kid. What are you going to do with me?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he snapped," Of course. A ape would have more manners then you."

The man grunted and swung at Toshiro. The captain tried to dodge, but he wasn't use to moving in his gigai, the punch hitting the side of his head. He stummbled and saw stars for a second. The man made his way to punch Toshiro again, but someone got in front of the captain taking the hit.

When, Toshiro's eyes cleared out he saw that Ichigo was standing rigidly in front of him. He moved to be beside the substitute and gasped at what he saw. The determination in his eyes blazed and he had the fist of the man caught. The fat man glupped and he muttered," Listen man, I ain't got no beef with yea. Only with the kid, who has no manners at all."

" The only thing that dosen't have manners is the monkey in front of me," muttered Ichigo. He pulled the fist backwards causing the man to stummble forward. The strawberry caught the front of the man's shirt and growled out.

" I saw what happened. You pushed right past him, so why don't you apologize before I have beef with you."

The man was panting and shot a scared look at Toshiro. " Listen man. I'm sorry and all that. Now tell this man to let me go."

Toshiro crossed his arms and ordered," Let him go, Kurosaki."

Ichigo grunted and let go of the man, who almost lost his footing. Toshiro made his way to the man and punched him in the face with all he had. The man's head jerked to the side and he looked at Toshiro in shock. The snowy haired captain nodded and said," I think we're even now. Leave."

The man didn't have to have that repeated. He ran away as quick as he could, which wasn't all that fast. Toshiro stared sadly at the noodles. Brown eyes followed his gaze and the owner of them said," I can go buy some more."

The short captain shook his head and said," It's fine. Thank you though." He then settled his eyes on Ichigo and stated," I didn't need your help though."

Ichigo grinned slyly and said," I was only living up to my name."

With this the strawberry turned and ran off as fast as he could, leaving the captain to stare at him in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own any of the Bleach or any characters

Chapter 4

Toshiro stood on top of Urahara's Shop, thinking of his day so far. He was about to start patrol as soon as he got word of Matsumoto and the others. His thoughts were of Ichigo and the events of the day before. He enjoyed the spar, which was refreshing in a way, and the food. His mouth watered at the thought of the ramen. When, he had returned to Orhime's house Matusmoto couldn't shut up for a second. She had stated that Toshiro seemed to relaxed and happy for him to be her normal captain. In fact she wouldn't shut up about it. It annoyed him to no end, but he didn't give in to her over excessive questioning and statements.

The white haired captain shook his head and growled under his breath. The substitute soul reaper kept popping up in his head now, which was strange. The captain had no ill feelings for the other. In fact he was quite fond of the the hard headed teen, but he didn't know him all that well. He really only knew him from the stories that were spread through out the Soul Society. He sighed and then moved. He began flash stepping landing on top of a building not far from the humble looking candy shop.

He closed his eyes and felt for spiritual pressure. He felt Matsumoto's coming his direction. The two from squad 11 where moving around slowly, probably goofing off. The girl that him and his vice captain where staying was calm and happy, probably with some friends. The big guy that hangs around Ichigo, went by the name Chad if the snowy captain remembered correctly was also relaxed. Then, the captain felt something that made him stiffen. He felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

It was crazy in a sense. The others probably didn't notice because since the large mass of spiritual pressure the strawberry owned was always overflowing into the town. They put it at the back of their minds, knowing it was there but not paying much attention to it. Toshiro felt an urge to go the other, to make sure he was okay. However, he hesitated. Hyorinmaru noticed this and asked, _Why are you not going to help your friend? His spiritual energy is effecting you._

The captain didn't answer the frozen beast. What could he do anyway? He had to wait on Matsumoto and get her report of the area before he did anything. Yet, he couldn't remove his thoughts from Ichigo. He paced for a little bit, keeping tabs on the substitue and finally the captain couldn't control it any longer. He turned and flashed stepped to his vice captain.

...

Matsumoto jumped and glanced at her captain in shock and concern. He had appeared right in front of her, his normal teal eyes colder then every. " Captain, is there something wrong?"

" Yes, you were taking too long to report back," snapped the captain. He glared at his vice captain for a second making her flinch. " I will take over you may have the rest of the day off."

Then, the captain was gone. _He's obviously in a bad mood,_ thought the vice captain and thought wisely that she would stay out of his way for the rest of the day if she could help it.

...

Ichigo was at a abandoned construction site. Why he was there was a question that not even he could answer. All he knew was that he had a splitting headache that obviously wasn't going away soon. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Blue flames appeared behind his eyeslids causing him to get dizzy and collapse on the ground. He couldn't for some odd reason move his muscles and couldn't focus on anything.

He felt completly useless and for some odd reason this infuiated him. Ichigo hated filling weak, hated the filling of not doing anything. He closed his eyes and suddenly Zangetsu's voiced echoed through the air.

 _The change is happening Ichigo. You need to be strong for this, it is going to be tiring for the both of use._

Ichigo thought for a second of what change the zanpaktuo was talking about. He sighed and felt for some odd reason a numbing feeling come across him. He panicked and tried to move to get feeling back to his limbs. _Calm down Ichigo,_ said Zangetsu's comforting voice. _I numbed your body so that you can't feel the pain of the change. It will be painful. I can't keep your body numb for the whole change, but I can for a certain amount of time. When, I rest you will feel the pain, but I will try and numb it as soon as I can._

Ichigo closed his eyes in surrender, hoping for the best.

" Ichigo, what's wrong?" whispered a low, but worried voice. Ichigo opened his brown eyes and looked at the person who spoke. Toshiro was crouched beside him, looking at him in a guarded concern way.

" T..toshiro,"whispered Ichigo around a numb tounge. The white captian nodded his head and asked," Do you need Orhime to heal you or something? I can get her as quick as I can. Or I can get Urahara."

 _NO! He must not get that healing girl to do anything to you. It will mess with your body as the change proceeds._

Ichigo tried to say this, but his body was weaking to much for him to do even that. He could only let out a distressed moan out of his groan. Toshiro's hands fluttered, not knowing what he should touch or not touch. He closed his eyes and thought of any solution when the icy dragon within his soul spoke.

 _The zanpakuto in your friend's soul said to take him to a secluded place, where no one will bother him. That includes us. When, you drop him off leave immediantly, not unless you want to be effected by the change as well._

Toshiro hesitated and looked at the substitute. His brown eyes were focused on him, but they weren't seeing him. He hesitated, but reached out and tugged the teen to his feet. He settled the weight on his shoulder and flashed stepped away. He could only think to take the strawberry into the mountains, but after that he had no idea. They ran for a while, the captain going out of his way to avoid the teens friends and his fellow soul reapers.

When, he reached the edge of town Ichigo let out a moan. Toshiro stopped and asked," What is wrong?"

Ichigo's voice was slurred, but understandable still. " Zangetsu's numbing is wearing off. Whereever your taking me hurry."

The white haired captain nodded and flashed stepped to the mountains. They traveled for miles until Toshiro came to a abandoned little shrine. He stopped and slowly entered it. The place was dirty and unkept. Vines came through the windows and the gardens surrounding the place was overgrown. The captain dragged the teen inside and laid him down gently.

He looked around and the first thought was that he should get contact with Matsumoto, but Zangetsu said to keep others away. Hyorinmaru nudged Toshiro's mind urging him. _Come master. You need to get moving. We can't stay here and not get effected._

The captain settled his eyes to look at Ichigo and he whispered," I was told by your zanpakuto to leave you be."

Ichigo opened his eyes and whispered," That would be for the best Toshiro. I will be fine, besides what would the others think when their captain is no where in sight."

Toshiro took a step back, but the loyaltly to his friend made him hesitate. He opened his mouth to speak, when Ichigo began to yell out in pain.

...

Sorry it took so long to update this story. I will try and get on the ball with this one, but please be patience. I will update when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach

Rise From Nothing

Chapter 5

Ichigo's screams echoed through the forest that the shrine was hidden in. The screams of pain caused birds to fly from the treetops, and it caused Toshiro to cringe like he was the one in pain. The small white haired captain shook himself to get his barings and took a step forward. Hyourinmaru roared loudly in Toshiro's mind catching the confused captain's barings. _We can not be here, Master! You must leave him now or you will caught up in the change that is happening inside the substitue soul reaper!_

Toshiro stopped and looked at Ichigo. The hard-headed teen was writhing on the floor, now biting his lips to muffle the screams, still someone who wasn't willing to show pain to no one. " I know this, Hyourinmaru," whispered Toshiro, walking toward Ichigo slowly.

 _Then why are you not heeding my warnings,_ growled the great ice dragon. Toshiro stopped and was suddenly in his inner world. Ice world everywhere in a storm, showing his worry and the great dragon's fury. Toshiro whirled around and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Hyourinmaru was crouched down and had his lips curled showing sharp teeth. His wings were spread wide, giving the dragon a look of ferocious beast.

 _If you do not get yourself away from the danger then I will never let you use my powers again!_ roared the dragon, his mouth opening wider showing more teeth. Toshiro stiffened and snapped," I will not leave a friend in need! I don't care about what danger it leaves me in."

Hyourinmaru growled and curled up like his was about to leap at Toshiro. The smallest captain only glared at the beast. " I am not one to tell a zanpaktou its place. In fact I see zanpaktous as a partner someone of equal footing as the welder, hince why we have gotten along so wel. I know you care for my well being, Hyourinmaru, but today I am the welder and this is my body. I will do as well as I please. Take your powers away, and I will find something that will suit my needs until we share your powers again."

The dragon winced and snapped at the air. _Very well. Do what you wish, Master. I will not try anything again._ The frozen beast sounded defeated. Toshrio winced, and knew that he would regret his words later, but now a friend needed him. Suddenly, Toshiro found himself back in the shrine. Ichigo looked much worst now. He usually tan skin was pale, and he seemed to have trouble breathing. The white haired soul reaper suddenly found himself, beside his friend and shook his shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes opened and he looked at Toshiro in shock. " W...what are you still...," the substitue couldn't even finish his sentence. Toshiro snorted and snapped," If you think I'm going to leave you than you are lacking in the intelligence department more than I was expecting." Ichigo frowned and then winced. A full body shiver went through Ichigo, making him moan.

" I'm not going to leave a friend when they are in pain." Toshiro smirked and continued," I am not that much of an ice captain."

" Never...said you.. were," whispered Ichigo, breathing heavily. " But...I...don't want...you caught up in this. You need...to be back..." Ichigo quit talking only focusing on breathing. Toshiro's eyes softened and suddenly the ice captain noticed that Ichigo's hand had found his.

" How do you expect me to leave when you obviously don't want me to?"

There was no answer, and Toshiro wasn't expecting one. _Hyourinmaru, I know you are angry with me,_ Toshiro said inside his mind. The great dragon only answered with a growl. _I'm not asking you to forgive me at the moment. I need you to talk to Zangetsu. I need to know what will happen during this so called change. Does he have any ideas._

Nothing for a few seconds, and Toshiro was about to demand an answer when a foreign voice echoed through the captain's mind.

 _The change is unknow, young Toshiro._ Toshiro gave a start and whispered," Zangetsu?"

 _Yes, this is Ichigo's zanpaktou. I am numbing his body at the moment. This is why he's yelling stopped for the time being. The change is coming, and it will change everything about him. It will be like Ichigo is being reborn. Reborn into something new_

" Why couldn't you tell, Ichigo any of this," growled Toshiro. Zangetsu only chuckled and said, _Don't think me so cruel. I tried, but the blue flames stopped me for some odd reason._

Silence followed after that sentence, and Toshiro could also tell that Zangetsu was hesitating about something. _The change will also affect me as well. Your zanpaktou is correct to be so concerned. No one knows the effect of all this . You should leave. It would make Ichigo more at peace with himself knowing that you are safe._

Toshiro soaked in the words and tightened his hand around Ichigo's. " Well, he's going to have to get over protecting everyone. I'm not leaving him. Forget it."

 _That will make him very upset,_ Zangetsu said. _And very happy._ Toshiro smirked and sat beside Ichigo. It was all quite and suddenly Ichigo's spirit energy went hywire. The wind started to blow savagely like a bad storm was coming in. Lightning flashed through the skys, and thunder followed after.

Ichigo's spiritual energy was everywhere, out of control. It seemed to lay on Toshiro's shoulders pinning him down. The captain was panting. It was a workout not to just submit to Ichgio's spirit energy. It seemed like it was just trying to show him who the upper dog was. However, Toshiro bowed to no one. In fact, he hated bowing to people. This probably helped him. Suddenly, the spiritual energy disappeared.

Hyourinmaru suddenly spoke. _You can do nothing more, Master. Leave now. Before it is too late._ But as soon as the dragon finished talking the explosion happened.

Ichigo's spiritual energy burst from the teen, like a bomb going off. The shrine was no more, and suddenly blue flames surrounded the two. Toshiro winced as the flames got closer to him. He's grip on Ichigo's hand tightened and the captain curled close to the substitute; as the flames consumed them both.

...

Ichigo was in pain. Pain unlike anything he had felt before. This pain came from within, and couldn't be healed, or ignored. This pain was something that took over the mind and body and soul. Ichigo was in his inner mind. The side way buildings were afire with blue flames that were consuming them. The flames were heading toward him.

Zangetsu's voice was heard, weakly. _Accept the flames, Ichigo! They are apart of the change. Accept them, so this whole thing can be done with._

Ichigo couldn't move as the flames licked at his feet and slowly began to crawl up him. He couldn't move anyway. The pain wouldn't let him. So moaning he let the flames overcome him, just wishing that the pain would go away somehow. Just as the flames covered his whole body, Ichigo felt a burst of power he never felt before.

There were times Ichigo had felt powerful. The time he first got his soul reaper abilities. The time he beat Renji and Byakuya. The time he beat every opponent that got in his way. But he had only felt powerful for the people that he cared about. This time he was feeling powerful, and it wasn't for anyone. This was his own power, and he was feeling it for himself. This was the change. So Ichigo closed his eyes and let the flames overcome him fully.

...

Toshiro found himself laying on the ground at the shrine. He sat up quickly and looked around him. He had sworn that the walls of the shrine had been ripped apart, and flames had come. The most important thing was that Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. The captain stood up and looked himself over. Nothing was out of place, nothing at all.

 _The flames didn't even hurt me,_ he thought and walked out of the shrine. The moon was up and shining. The stars were sparkling in the sky. The night was alive with the calls of the animals in the trees.

" You're awake," whispered a low voice. Toshiro whirled around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Ichigo stood before him, but looking different. His orange hair had little streaks of black in them, and seemed longer almost hitting his shoulders. The once brown eyes were traded for amber ones. He seemed taller. The muscles still remained.

" This was the change?"

Ichigo shook his head, and said," It probably was something different with Zangetsu, and my powers. I don't expect it to be that easy."

Toshiro agreed and asked how he was feeling. Ichigo hesitated and answered, slowly. " I feel different there is no doubt about that. I can't get a hold of Zangetsu, which worries me. I also feel _power,_ if that makes sense. Like I can do anything at all. I feel like I can fight a million hollows and win. Heck, I feel like I can go against Yamamoto and win. That's what I feel like."

The young captain blinked and looked at Ichigo. He was shocked by the reaction from Ichigo. Most people would be dieing to test out their powers when they were feeling like this; Toshiro himself was no exception. Ichigo seemed so hesitant about it.

" What's wrong, Kurosaki?" Ichigo seemed shocked by the question and looked down at the ground. Then, he replied. " I also feel out of control. Like one slip up will cause me to destroy something. I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable right now."

Toshiro suddenly thought about his grandmother. When, he first learned about his spiritual energy he felt hesitant around her. Like if he dropped his guard for even a second then something would happen. Teal eyes locked with amber to show the teen that he understood the feeling. " Maybe a few days with Urahara will help you, Kurosaki," suggested Toshiro.

Ichigo shook his head, and said," While you were sleeping I thought this through, Toshiro. I'm going to stay here for a little bit. It's a ways from Karakura, if no one's come to check on me. I can train here, without all those annoying questions. Besides..."

" Besides what, Kurosaki," snapped Toshiro. He felt worried. Suddenly, bringing up Karakura reminded Toshiro of his duty. He was still needed to work at the Town to protect it from Arrancars. Ichigo looked at the sky and smirked.

" After all this things are going to change. I can feel it. I can feel that the last time I saw my family will be the last time I see them for a while." Suddenly, amber eyes were on Toshiro. The snowy captain only raised an eyebrow.

" How are you feeling Toshiro. After all you got consumed by the flames as well. I can tell. Do you feel any different?" Toshiro was shocked by the question, and shook his head. The only thing he felt at the moment was confusion, worry, and curiousity. Toshiro looked at Ichigo and asked," Are you sure you want to be out here?"

Ichigo nodded and said," I need time to get some control over myself, and to figure out what happened. You need to get back to Karakura Town. They will be needing their captain."

" They will also be needing their subsititute," injected Toshiro. Ichigo chuckled and waved his hand.

Toshiro cocked his head and stated," When I have the free time I will bring you some food. I can't promise when though. Will you be fine with that?"

Ichigo nodded and said," Go get some rest, Toshiro. We will talk about this and try and find some answers next time you're here."

" Very well, Kurosaki," growled Toshiro, upset that his concern was getting tossed out the window. " It is also Captain Hitsugaya to you." With this he flashed stepped into the forest.

...

Ichigo watched as Toshiro disappeared, and then leaned against the shrine.

 _You lied on some parts, Ichigo._ whispered Zangetsu. Ichigo chuckled and said," I didn't lie. How can I explain something I don't understand myself."

All the while a pair of bronze eyes were watching him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach.

Rise From Nothing

Chapter 6

Toshiro flashed stepped to Karkura Town, his face in a scrowl. Hyorinmaru refused to talk to him, only growling and roaring whenever the snowy captain tried to talk to him. When, Toshiro reached the outskirts of town he stopped.

" If this is how you are going to be," growled Toshiro, his blue eyes glowing," then realise that I can play the silent game a lot better than you."

The only answer he got was a low rumbling growl. Toshiro sighed and flashed stepped into town. He was getting close to Orihime's place when a shout came to him.

" Taichou!"

Toshiro stiffened. He had hoped to advoid confirmation with anyone at least until he had gotten some rest, however it looked unadvoidable now. So, with a tired sigh he turned and watched as Matsumoto came forward, relief on her face.

" I was looking all over for you," his lieutenant said, she was breathing heavily. The captain of the tenth squad sighed once more and began his journey to Orihime's house-or roof.

" I was out training with Kurosaki," Toshiro began, he had thought of the lie on the way back. " He wanted to be ready for the upcoming war. Tired of just waiting for the next attack. I didn't blame him so I decided to help him out. He stayed where we were training."

" Oooh," his busty lieutenant said. " Well, still you left without telling anyone. I didn't tell Renji or the others simply because they would have reported back to the Head Captain. I was left to panic by myself."

The white-haired soul reaper stopped and said," Well, then I might as well warn you. I'm going to train with Kurosaki again."

" Really, Taichou," squealed Matsumoto. She smiled and said," Well, I need some training done. Maybe I can come with you and-"

"NO!" snapped Toshiro, his eyes flashing. Matsumoto blinked and took a step back. Cursing himself, Toshiro quickly found an excuse. " Kurosaki is basically the perfect sparing partner, as much as I hate to admit it. His powers even out my own, and that is something that rarely happens. The bad thing is, is that Kurosaki gets distracted easily. If everyone came to train with us, then I wouldn't be sparing at all."

The lieutenant blinked and stared at her captain for a moment. Toshiro met her stare with his own, until he couldn't handle it anymore. Right when he opened his mouth to snap at his lieutenant Matsumoto squealed like a school girl. Cringing at the noise Toshiro sneaked a peek at Rangiku, only to be shocked at what he saw.

Rangiku was faintly blushing, and her eyes were seeing something that wasn't there. Toshiro hesitated and asked," What is wrong, Matsumoto?"

" Nothing, Taichou?" stated Matsumoto dreamily. " I'm just picturing you and Ichigo, together alone."

A blood red blush crept on Toshiro's face. He began to blabber out words that didn't make any sense. Rangiku began to burst out in tears. " My little Taichou! All grown up and going out on dates with big boys!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

...

Ichigo looked at sky and sighed. The moon was shining beautifully, and the stars were shining telling their own tale. It was peaceful, something that Ichigo didn't get much. With that in mind, the red head streached and continued to look at the stars. He was still very troubled, but he was also tired. He knew he couldn't try anything until he regained his strength, and Zangetsu said his spiritual energy wasn't up to its usually max.

So, right now he could only wait, and Ichigo wasn't a paticent man-far from it. Ichigo sighed and got to his feet. He would go back to the shrine and sleep until morning. Maybe he would explore the area a little bit. With that in mind, Ichigo trugged back to the shrine and collapsed on the floor. It was a bit dirty, and very uncomfortable, but Ichigo couldn't complain. The little shrine would protect him from the elements.

Getting comfortable he closed his eyes and quickly dozed off. When, Ichigo was asleep a flash of blue light appeared and disappeared. A slim muzzle sniffed Ichigo's hair, causing it to ruffle. The strawberry grumbled in his sleep, and he tossed a little bit until he got comfortable again. A light chuckle echoed through the air. Moonlight glemed through the open doorway, and landed on an animal's figure. It was a nine tailed fox. It's black fur had golden designs on it, and a collar of gold and gems glittered in the moonlight. The iris of the fox's eyes were a light bronze, almost gold, and glemed at Ichigo.

" So, you are the one that disturbed my home," spoke the fox, grinning slightly. One tail whipped forward and tickeled Ichigo's face. The red head grumbled and began to twitch. The fox removed his tail and laid down beside the substitute. Yawning, the fox, covered Ichigo with his tails, and laid his head next to Ichigo. Tommorrow would be intresting at least.

...

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shout echoed through the mountains, and caused birds to take flight into the air. Back in the shrine, Ichigo was pushing himself against the wall of the shrine, staring wide eyed at the fox. The ninetailed fox yawned and said," I should have expected that."

" What the hell!" Ichigo shouted, his eyes glued on the fox. " Now I knew soul reapers, hollows, and ghost were real, but ninetailed foxes!"

The fox sighed and he perked his ears, and said," My name is Arashi. It is a pleasure to meet you, young one."

Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes. " I must still be dreaming."

Arashi chuckled and stood up. " I'm afraid you are not asleep. You see this was once my shrine, and when your spiritual energy exploded in here, I came to investigate."

" So, this was once your shrine," asked Ichigo looking around at the run down building. Arashi bowed his head and walked to the door. He sat down at the door way and looked outside.

" Yes, this was once my home."  
Ichigo sighed and said," I'm sorry to disturb your home."

The ninetailed fox looked behind him and said," No, you are fine. There is nothing to worry about. I'm glad for the company, after all you are the first I have talked to in thousands of years."

Ichigo blinked and admitted," That's a long time, to be alone."

Arashi chuckled again. He stood and walked to Ichigo. When, he was right next to Ichigo he collapsed on the floor and sat down. " I can tell you my story, if you are interested. If not that is fine."

Ichigo sighed and slid down the wall to collapse next to Arashi. " My name is Ichigo, and I would be glad to hear your story."

Arashi looked at Ichigo and tilted his head. " Ichigo, huh? It is a good strong name. I like it."

The strawberry smiled and said," So is Arashi."

Arashi leaned forward, and laid his head on Ichigo's leg. The substitue didn't say anything, and looked down in shock. However, he didn't say anything; for Arashi had begun his tale.

" It was true that I once a spirit for the shrine. The people that came to my shrine, came from a little village. It is not far from here, but it is abondoned now. Anyway, when they came they came for rain, and I would provide them. I am a storm spirit. I control rain, lightening and a little bit of wind. I enjoyed helping the people who preyed to me. I wasn't alone though. I had a compainon. His name was Fubuki. He was my friend, and he controlled the winter seasons. He would stop storms from freezing the villagers, and not make it so cold when there were little ones sick.

We stayed like that for hundred and hundred of years. I was always happy. Then, one day a hollows came. Now, they are not strangers to shrine spirits. We fight them off when soul reapers do not appear. Usually, these things were nothing. We fought them off, and they would quit for a while. This was different though. The hollows were quite sneaky. At night they would come and steal the souls of children. You see me and Fubuki didn't notice at first. The children would get sick, and then they would die.

Me and my friend could do many things, but we could not heal the sick. At first we just thought a sickness was just passing through. We had seen it before, and we thought it would past. However, months later the deaths increased and it caused Fubuki to get curious. So one day he went to down to the villiage, and I let him go. At first it was quite, and I was just looking at the stars. That was until I noticed that screaming had happened in the villiage. I ran as quick as I could, but I could never be quick enough.

The hollows had attacked the villiage at full force, and Fubuki had been fighting them off. I joined the fray as soon as I noticed. Me being there didn't help much. The hollows kept coming. Me and Fubuki could only watch as hollows killed the villiagers all over. We couldn't stop them, no matter what we tried. Desperatae I called in the most powerful storm I could think of. The lighting struck the earth, and killed many of the hollows. Finally, they retreated. Me and Fubuki dropped our guards because we thought that we had won.

That was until the ground erupted and a hollow popped out. It got a hold of Fubuki and dragged him into the earth. I tried to follow, but the ground closed up and I couldn't do anything. I dug and dug for days, and days. I lost track of time as I dug. Days turned into months, and months turned into years and years turned into oblivion."

The pair stayed quiet when the fox stopped talking. Ichigo reached out and petted Arashi's head. The fox closed his eyes and let out a purr. Ichigo chuckled and said," You know I'm not going anywhere for a while, maybe you can hang out with me."

Arashi raised his head and looked at Ichigo. " I would like that."

Ichigo smiled and said," Looks like we can agree on something. Now, I have a friend that might come back-"

" The white haired one," interjected the fox. Ichigo nodded and said," Yep, thats the one. The thing is i don't know how Toshiro will react to you."

" Toshrio will react to what exactly, Kurosaki?"


End file.
